


Если нет — то зима

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), Greykite



Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite
Summary: Помните это, когда Персефона падает вниз: она была дочерью земли, и земля её поглотила.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone
Series: Драббломини высокого рейтинга 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894000
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Если нет — то зима

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if not, winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599651) by [whatimages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatimages/pseuds/whatimages). 



> Бета AlreSnow

Говоря о падении Персефоны, помните вот о чем: она была дочерью земли, и земля ее поглотила.

Девушка мчится сквозь лес на уверенных и скорых ногах. Зовите ее — _Кора_ , что значит «дева»; все прочие имена несущественны.

Быть может, она бежит от непрошенных объятий и нежеланного поцелуя; быть может, преследует оленя по камням и корням деревьев. Погоня обращается на саму же себя; бесконечное возвращение и повторение бегства. Но как бы то ни было: она — дочь земли, и она не споткнется.

***

Поле в первую пору летнего румянца зеленело густо, еще пока что не пожелтелое, не иссушенное солнцем. Полевые цветы вскоре увяли бы, так что они со сводной сестрой собирали их охапками; аромат окутывал их, тяжелый и спелый.

Ее сестра носила за спиной золотой лук: звала его защитой, глядела многозначительно и никогда с ним не расставалась. В детстве сестра принесла клятву и пролила бы кровь, дабы соблюсти ее, при необходимости. Не так много нашлось бы мест, где они вдвоем были в безопасности без присмотра, и она радовалась свирепости своей сестры. 

— Быть может, мне стоит научиться стрелять, — сказала она.

Сестра взглянула на нее с сомнением.

— Не думаю, что это тебе подходит. Вынесешь ли ты и в самом деле вес убийства?

Она пожала плечами.

— Должно быть, нет. — Но, бросив в корзинку еще горсть цветов, она улыбнулась: — В этом я полагаюсь на тебя. 

— Давай наперегонки, — предложила сестра, нетерпеливо отбрасывая корзинку; сестра всегда отдавала предпочтение лесам, а не очагу, луку, а не цветам. То был совсем другой мир, и пускай ее не тянуло к нему, как таковому, вкус сестриной свободы был хоть и странен, но сладок.

Она осторожно опустила корзинку наземь. 

— Согласна. Но только мне нужна фора; я не упражняюсь столько, как ты, — проговорила она невинно.

Сестра закатила глаза.

— Пять секунд. Кто первая добежит до деревьев — та победила.

Она кивнула — и понеслась по полю, беспечно приминая стопами цветы. Несмотря на фору, сестра без труда обогнала ее, бесстрашно смеясь.

Она бежала — но уголком глаза выискивала расщелины; трещины в природе вещей.

***

Когда она поднялась с холодной, твердой земли, не было ни хватки, которая тянула бы ее на себя, ни мягкой плоти, которую она отталкивала бы прочь. Вместо этого холодная, твердая рука помогла ей встать на ноги. Она глянула сквозь ресницы; его лицо было неумолимо, как камень, обтесанный и выветренный множеством лет. И всё же он выпустил ее руку почти мгновенно — как если бы прикосновение обожгло его. Железный обруч обхватывал его виски, но кроме этого никаких украшений он не носил.

Повсюду вокруг вздымались отвесные скалы, мраморные и гранитные, и призрачно поблескивали в тусклом свете. В узкой долине между утесами струилась река; и пусть в жизни у нее до сих пор были только солнечный свет да полевые цветы, она знала — лучше не пробовать перейти эту реку вброд: на другой стороне потом не найдешь себя. Бежать некуда, отметила она со странным смутным спокойствием.

Но он не потянулся к ней второй раз. Взамен этого он сказал — голосом, подобным трению континентальных плит:

— Живые не вторгаются сюда до отведенного им срока.

— Вы путаете меня со смертной девушкой, господин мой.

На его лице мелькнула усмешка — как если бы он знал нечто, ей недоступное. 

— Подземный мир существовал прежде, чем звери и люди начали топтать землю, и пребудет, покуда не погаснет самая далекая из звезд. Боги более древние, чем ты, помалу перебрались сюда.

Она вздрогнула, хотя холод этого места не был способен затронуть лето, которое она носила в себе.

— Тогда мое вторжение окончится сейчас, — заверила она его. Она хотела пройти мимо него — куда именно, сказать было невозможно, — но он преградил ей путь.

— Я не терплю нарушителей границ и праздношатающихся, но прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как у меня в последний раз были гости.

— Гости — или пленники? — резко спросила она.

Он улыбнулся вновь — словно бы ее дерзость его позабавила. 

— Не уверен. Почему бы тебе не сказать мне? — Он оглядел ее вновь, и она не стала уклоняться от его взгляда. — Законы гостеприимства в этой стране такие же, как везде. Ты будешь в безопасности — или ты вынуждаешь меня поклясться рекой?

Она поджала губы и покачала головой. Тихими шагами, опустив голову, она последовала за ним по узкой каменистой тропке в холод и темноту.

***

У себя во дворце он выделил ей белокаменные покои; стены вздымались дугой, уходя во мрак, но когда она огляделась — свет, отразившийся от стен, показался ей почти ярким. Два полированных зеркала стояли одно напротив другого, растягивая комнату до бесконечности.

Он собственнолично пригласил ее на пир — со всей осторожностью, так, чтобы даже край его рукава не скользнул сквозь двери без приглашения. Она последовала за ним по извилистым коридорам в большой зал, где даже тишайший шепот или неслышный шаг отдавался эхом. 

— Есть ли здесь царица, господин мой? — спросила она, когда они приблизились к столу. 

Вместо ответа он отодвинул стул у центра стола; рядом находился железный трон с высокой спинкой, который мог принадлежать только ему самому.

Она сглотнула, но села, не переменившись в лице и не позволив рукам задрожать, как будто ожидала чего-то подобного, как будто в этом состоял ее долг.

Вокруг стола сидели старые мертвые боги, а кроме них — Милостивые и прядильщицы; они внимательно наблюдали за ней, но она знала законы не хуже их всех. Она передавала ему хлеб, оливки и вино, но ничего из питья и пищи не касалось ее губ.

Он следил за ней краем глаза, но не говорил ничего. Когда их пальцы встретились над подносом с фруктами, его глаза расширились, и он быстро убрал руку. Скрыв пальцы за собственной тарелкой, он прижал их к прохладной каменной поверхности стола. 

Ее глаза были широко раскрыты и невинны, но они замечали все.

***

Время шло, как ему свойственно — даже в подземном мире. На каждом пиру она передавала другим подносы с едой и ничего не ела сама. Постепенно она ослабела и холод проник в ее кости; из яркого лета она превратилась в невзрачную весну. Но все равно — огонь оставался в ней.

Она заколола тусклые волосы перед зеркалом; ее отражения клубились позади нее, все еще пылая.

***

Он начал оставлять подарки у нее на пороге, словно на алтаре. Сапфиры Астерии, кабошоны-изумруды и кроваво-красные рубины, сверкающие в обрамлении золота и серебра. Сокровищница, какой хватило бы на маленькую страну, весьма способствовала ее тщеславию, но она разве что наклонялась, чтобы собрать дары и внести внутрь — и не касалась драгоценностей никак иначе.

Когда она садилась рядом с ним на пирах, его глаза неотрывно следили за ее ушами, запястьями, шеей.

После особенно блестящего бриллиантового ожерелья он наконец решился спросить:

— Тебе не по нраву мои дары?

— Это были дары? Мне показалось, мою спальню кто-то спутал с сокровищницей.

Ее ответ словно бы одновременно изумил и развеселил его. Уголки его губ чуть вздрогнули — самую малость. 

— Поскольку ты не притрагиваешься к еде, я подумал, что должен предложить тебе что-нибудь другое. С драгоценностями что-то не так?

— Это камни, господин мой, — дерзко проговорила она. — Я окружена скалами, и у меня нет никакого желания носить их на шее. — Затем, уже тише, она добавила: — Позолоченный ошейник — тоже ошейник.

Его глаза блеснули в мерцающем свете. Он протянул ей оливку, которую держал на ладони. 

— Возможно, моя госпожа сочтет это лучшим подарком.

Тогда она рассмеялась: крохотный, яркий звук в похожем на пещеру зале. 

— Господин мой, вы действуете нечестно.

Но она положила руку ему на запястье в знак подтверждения. От этого прикосновения у него перехватило горло, но в остальном он не подал виду. Он не шевелился, словно ее пальцы пригвоздили его к столу.

Когда она отпустила его, он испустил вздох — тихий, почти беззвучный. На месте ее касания его кожа покраснела и воспалилась. Еще минута, подумала она, и ему было бы не избежать волдырей.

***

В течение следующих трех дней, если считать здесь дни, не было ни подарков, ни пищи.

В первый день она бродила по извилистым подземным тропам, пока не пересекла реку и не вышла на большую равнину. Духи, завидев ее, выкрикивали, что сделают ее призом в своих играх, окружат почетом среди героев. Она отвернулась в вихре юбок, возвращаясь к темным тропинкам и бурлящей реке, которая вдруг показалась приветливой.

На второй день она снова переправилась через реку и вышла на залитое солнцем поле, где покачивали головками асфодели. Цветы, среди которых она шагала, щекотали ее босые ноги. Никто из душ здесь не осмеливался взглянуть на нее, и она улыбнулась про себя, медленно пробираясь сквозь поле.

На третий день она поднялась вдоль по течению реки, по узким каменистым тропинкам, в долину, где ветер пах травой и мокрой глиной. Там, в самом устье реки, она и осталась ждать. Пересечь реку — означало бы стать беглянкой и осквернительницей; поэтому она сидела на скользком от пены камне, в точности в границах дозволенного.

Она останавливала нисходившие души, прежде чем те успевали вкусить воды забвения. Они рассказывали истории о солнце и звездах, о жатве, праздниках и всесожжениях, в которые верили лишь наполовину. Но они также рассказывали истории о лишениях, о том, как мороз сковал землю, о голоде, о войнах. Войнах из-за пшеницы вместо золота или женщин, и о жертвоприношениях, в которые оставалось лишь верить — потому что они больше не действовали.

Когда она подносила им воду в сложенных ладонях, они падали на колени и называли ее благословенной и милосердной.

При звуке разбрызгивающих воду шагов она встала; он спустился вниз по реке, осторожно ступая вдоль берега.

— Я поймал тебя у своих ворот? — спросил он, подойдя к ней и откинув тяжелый капюшон, скрывавший лицо.

Она мило улыбнулась. 

— У ворот. Не за их пределами.

На мгновение показалось, что его темные глаза блеснули, но он отвернулся от нее и направился дальше, вниз по реке; она последовала за ним.

— Где вы были? — спросила она.

— За пределом. — Он повернулся и оглядел ее. — Мир без тебя стал холодным и жестоким.

— Значит, он мало изменился в мое отсутствие.

В полумраке невозможно было разобрать выражение на его лице.

После ужина, когда она распускала волосы, легкий стук в дверь отвлек ее от размышлений. Он стоял в дверном проеме — как раз на границе крохотного мирка, который она могла назвать своим собственным.

— Если я позволю тебе войти, ты уже не уйдешь так просто, не правда ли? — бросила она ему через плечо.

— То же самое я бы мог сказать о тебе.

— Кажется, мы понимаем друг друга. Это кажется благоприятным; входи же.

Он на мгновение замешкался в дверях, словно взвешивая про себя нечто важное. Но следом бесшумно переступил порог и встал у нее за спиной. Она даже не потрудилась подняться — только оглянулась на него сверху вниз широко раскрытыми глазами.

Он достал из кармана нечто, сверкнувшее золотом; когда он протянул это ей, она увидела — то было ожерелье. Но вместо сверкающих драгоценных камней его собственного царства на тонкой цепочке висели и переливались, мягко поблескивая, три круглые жемчужины. 

— Раз уж драгоценности здешнего царства пришлись тебе не по нраву, в дальних пределах владений моего брата я отыскал вот это.

Она одарила его ослепительной улыбкой. 

— Они прелестны. Не мог бы ты застегнуть их, чтобы я взглянула, как они смотрятся?

Он слегка кивнул, забрал ожерелье из ее рук и надел ей на шею. У него не было выбора, кроме как прикоснуться к ней — его пальцы скользнули по ее шее, когда он защелкивал застежку. Но когда он закончил, то не отнял пальцев от ее кожи. Их глаза встретились в зеркальном отражении: его темные и ее ярко-зеленые.

— Прелестно, — прошептала она.

— Как ты сама.

Она зарделась от его смелости; даже в теперешнем состоянии розы юности всё равно расцвели на ее щеках.

Она встала и повернулась к нему лицом; он был выше нее более чем на голову, но она одна во всем мире не боялась его, и они оба это знали. Их тела разделяло лишь пространство одного вдоха, но он не отступал от нее.

Он опустил руку; она взяла его ладонь в свои и поднесла к губам, целуя. 

— Ты вправду так думаешь? Даже когда я столь поблекла?

— Да, — ответил он без колебаний.

— Докажи это.

Он наклонил голову для поцелуя — словно бы она вынудила его так поступить. Его губы были холодны там, где ее собственные — источали тепло. 

Когда она прижалась к нему всем своим нагим телом, он зашипел от этого соприкосновения. Когда же, наконец, его мужское естество скользнуло внутрь нее, она ощутила, как рвется ее девственная плева — но это не она вскрикнула при этом от боли, а он. И всё же его поцелуи несли привкус поклонения, и она вздрагивала под ним от удовольствия в такт его движениям. 

Позже она позволила ему слезть с нее, расплести руки и ноги. У нее на бедрах остались синяки от его больших рук; но их — отражением — уравновешивали грубые отпечатки костей, тлеющие на его ладонях.

— Я сделаю тебя своей царицей, — прошептал он ей в плечо, и она повторила последнее слово так, что оно прозвучало вопросом.

На полу что-то блеснуло красным.

— Но тебя вернут, хочешь ты того или нет, — сказал он ей, когда она потянулась вниз. В руке у нее оказался ломтик граната с несколькими зернышками, приставшими к кожуре.

— Я удивлена, что потребовалось так много времени, — ответила она, откидываясь на спинку кровати. Она вытащила семечки; два лопнули в ее пальцах, но шесть остались. Он распахнул глаза, когда она съела их, и она улыбнулась; ее губы были испачканы соком.

Холод расходился по комнате по мере того, как остывала ее кожа; яркий осколок лета, который она несла в себе, утонул глубоко, как спящее семя. Он осторожно потянулся к ней; она все еще была слишком теплой для его обнаженной кожи, но она все равно перекинула ногу через его ногу и притянула его к себе.

— Теперь тебе будет нелегко от меня избавиться.

***

Когда она уходила, он надел ей на голову железный обруч; он весил много — тяжестью исполненных обетов. В нем сверкали шесть черных бриллиантов. Она знала: при подобающем освещении они засияют оттенком старой крови.

Он поцеловал ее на прощание, обещая этим еще больше будущих поцелуев: когда она вернется, сияя солнечным светом, он без колебаний потянется к ней.

Солнечный свет ударил ей в лицо — как если бы нападал, но она не отшатнулась. Мать обняла ее, не скрывая рыданий; она назвала ее венец уродливым и чересчур грозным, но дочь отказалась снять его, сославшись на условия закона, который никто из них не мог изменить.

Она мчалась наперегонки с сестрой по цветочному полю, не испытывая больше страха: она обогнала их всех.


End file.
